


Time

by RowenaRavenclawesome



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: It just kinda happened this way, M/M, Nothing explicit, Please Don't Hate Me, but very angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 19:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4233681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaRavenclawesome/pseuds/RowenaRavenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time stops for no one. It can't. Otherwise it would never move on again.</p><p>That doesn't mean we have to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there all!  
> This kinda just happened in a fit of inspiration, and I decided to roll with it. I think this might be a bit ooc, so be warned. So yeah, I hope I did alright for my first fic for this fandom, and now, enjoy.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

That ceaseless, repetitive, inevitable indication of time slipping away from me yet again. Why do I keep letting this happen? Why can't I stop it? Who decided that we as a race would be governed, first and foremost, by the passage of time?

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

Time continues, even when the human race stands still. The only thing showing us how life continues, and that it can get better. That maybe I won't have to try much longer. My only saving grace.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

I don't know why I'm here. I'm sure there was a purpose, somewhere along the line. But I think it got lost along the way, cast aside as I continued for the sake of continuing. So I don't think continuing is truly necessary. Not anymore.

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

This sound brings me closer to the last breath, the last heartbeat of my life. It mocks me, proving once again that even if my heart were to stop beating with it, time would keep flowing even as before. Time stops for no one. It can't. Otherwise it would never move on again.

 

That doesn't mean we have to like it.

 

 

If I were an immortal, I would hate the passage of time with a passion. The only thing it would bring is the inevitable passing of every person I have ever known and loved. Maybe that's why immortal creatures are always depicted as being so detached from everything around them. Because they know if they get too close, it just hurts too much. 

It just means they are as broken as the rest of us. It's a comforting thought. 

 

Time continues, forever and always. I tried to stop it. I promise. But it wouldn't. I couldn't get it to wait for you to keep going. I had to leave you behind, dragged along with the flow while you were stuck in that moment. In a lot of ways, I wish I had been the one left behind. At least you would still be here. 

I wish you were here with me. 

 

They tell me there is no hope. Time has ignored my pleas, has left you stranded, without possibly knowing that I will now be stuck here, watching you fade away, slowly but surely. Please don't leave. I cant go back to being alone. I can't do it again. Stay with me. Please. 

 

Please, Hinata. You can't abandon me now.

 

Come back to me. Like you promised me you would.

 

Please, Hinata. I don't want to be alone.

 

Please...

 

_Hinata!_

 

_Tick. Tick. Tick. Tick._

_Tick.    Tick.     Tick._

     _Tick.       Tick._

_Tick._

_..._

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm not 100% happy with the ending, but I'd love to know what you think! The first part is Hinata, and the second half is Kageyama, even though I don't think it's really all that clear. I dunno. I'll probably fix this at some stage, but as it's midnight, I'll leave it as is for now. Again, sorry for any ooc-ness. I don't mean too haha.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this! :)


End file.
